My Immortal
by Nat-y2k2
Summary: There are others out there that live forever...What happens when they stumble on a little town Called Forks and certain Vampires


Twilight Fic – Do not own Any characters you recognise the OC are mine.

My Immortal

_We've been sitting here to long_

_We gotta move_

_And I know the way to shake those blues_

_Why don't we go for a drive_

_While we got these wheels in motion _

_Keep our engines alive_

_Were runnin'on emotion _

_Lets take a drive_

Chapter One – The Big Move 

Zara POV

It's always the same every couple of years we move, town to town; city to city; country to country, I have seen so much of this world. We are travelling form Nashville Tennessee to a small town in Washington called Forks, most of the furniture has already been moved to the house my mum brought so it really is us and our pets making our way down, and as we have a week to do it in were in no rush. Were like a convoy we all have our own cars, well except Molly.

Leading the way is for all intense and purposes my mother Adeline Grey, she is a beautiful women who has taken us all in to her home and raised us. She is driving a dark red Mercedes Benz W212 I can see my little sister Molly in the passenger seat dancing to some song my mum is playing her pigtails waving away. I'm second in the convoy driving my Blue VW Beetle my brown and white Japanese Akita Miko asleep across the back seat, and my sister Imogene behind me in her silver Aston Martin cygnet concept. Behind her is my Kenny in his red Lexus IS 250c I can see he is going out of his way to annoy Immie as he keeps getting up close to the back of her car. Our Sister Katie is behind him in her blue Mini Cooper S, Harry Our brother is behind Katie most likely making sure that either JJ or Joey don't do something stupid behind his Girlfriend I can see his silver Nissan 370z keeping close to her. JJ and Joey are bringing up the rear JJ in his red Bentley Continental GT and Joey in his black Mustang.

I suppose you are wondering about the family and how such a large number of us came to be together. The first to join the family was my brother Joseph or Joey as we call him, he was born in Chicago and has been with Adeline since he was a newborn baby. The second were the twins Katherine and Kenneth or Katie and Kenny they are Japanese/American Mum took them in when they were 8 from an orphanage in Ohio were there birth parents had abandon them. Imogene joined the family shortly after when she was 11 she was taken away from her drug addict mother and in to Mum's loving embrace. I suppose James John/JJ found Mum not the other way round he was 5, mum was in New York at the time and fell in love with him and he has been here ever since. Harrison came into the family mainly because of JJ who found him at the age of 10 he was adopted into the family are own Texas Cowboy, I was next my birth parents abandoned me when I was 3 at the hospital in which Mum was working in at the time in New Orleans. The final member and the newest is Molly she is 8 and has been with mum since she was first born and came to us when we were staying in Canada.

I bet your wondering why I referred to Kenny as My Kenny and said that Harry was sticking close to his girlfriend Katie if we are all brother and sister. But to us we are more then that Kenny and I have been a couple for a long time and we adore each other even if I do have a love/hate relationship with his twin. As for Harry and Katie and JJ and Imogene they love and adore each other have been together just as long if not longer then Kenny and I. Our mother is completely cool with it, to her it does not matter love is love and none of us except for Kenny and Katie are blood related.

So back to the long and boring journey ahead of us, last night we stopped on the Outskirts of Washington just outside Salem you should of seen the hotel clerks face when we all pulled up: 7 teenagers, 1 Eight Year old, 4 dogs (2 of them puppies), 2 kittens, 2 rabbits, 2 guinea pigs, and 2 Lizards and mum. Lets just say he went from green to grey before mum managed to secure us rooms. We are only 2 hours away from our new house, mum travelled down last month and finalised plans for the house, her work and for us to go to school (feel the Joy). Mum is a trained Doctor so she will be working in the Hospital in Forks and we will be going to Forks High except Molly, starting bright and earlier Monday morning, which gives us the weekend to unpack and get sorted .

The scenery is beautiful outside, all I can see is green it is a paradise of woodland and mountains, I'm somewhat of a hippy or as Katie calls me 'A Tree Hugging Freak' I love the outside and anything to do with nature it calms and relaxes me. Katie is the complete opposite which is why we tend to fight and argue a lot, she is a maser with technology she loves it, she has a Laptop as well as a normal computer and always has the latest gadget: Phone, Ipod you name she has it. Joey is the silent type he tends to keep him self to himself he is an excellent artist some of his pictures look as if there coming out of the page or a photograph. Harry is the gamer of the family also the one that causes the most trouble if something gets broken or damaged you can normally guarantee that Harry had something to do with it, him and his partner in crime JJ. JJ is also an artist though he prefers painting to drawing but his work is still amazing. Imogene is the musical one of the family she can play a few instruments and is forever singing and composing new songs, Kenny is the cook he is forever in the kitchen making up something new or in the library researching away. Molly is a complete girly girl she loves anything pink or small and fluffy she also enjoys spending her time with Joey and Addie

Were pulling off one of the main roads now and into some side roads that hardly look driven on, there is one thing about my family and that is that we like our privacy. We like to be buy ourself and not worry about the prying eyes of our neighbours. I can see the house now, it's surrounded by trees with a long drive way off to the left of the house and a large garage for the cars. The house it's self is bigger then the last one we lived in, it has cream brick work and a dark roof the front of the house had a lot of windows mum has always had a thing about making sure the house is full of light. When the convoy has stopped wear now all situated in the drive of our house I open the door to my car a move the seat so Miko can get out and stretch and I can see that Kenny has let my other dog Milo out as well. Mum was already walking towards the house Molly close on her heels, on the ground beside the car I could see two small cages that held my sisters rabbits and guinea pigs. I decided to leave Miko and Milo to there own devices knowing that they would not go far and follow my mum into the house. We enter off the side of what is our living room, the walls are covered cream and I can see the white sofas situated around the room as well as the black furniture mum had brought to go with it. There are pictures on the walls some of all of us and some of flowers and Joey's drawings. I follow my mum into the kitchen to see her drop the keys on the side and switch the kettle on, it is all modern and spotless filled with all the gadgets one could need I could see that Kenny was going to love this. She gestures with her hand telling me to go and take the grand tour so I set my self off up stairs.

The first door I come across had Harry and Katie written across it I open the door the walls are painted cream but I can see all the red and black furniture around the room as well as Katie's selection of gadgets and Harry's gaming stations. I shut the door and walk on and come across Molly room it is a pink paradise the walls are painted all pink there is a bed in the middle covered in of course pink bedding, pictures scatter the walls and pink furniture is dotted about the room everything just screams Molly. Along the hall way some more and I come across mum's room I open the door the walls are painted ivory and there are patches of pale pink scatted around the room is split in two half's by the large window here is a sofa desk and a pink a white striped chair across the other half, the other half of the room has a bed and furniture. The room next to mum's is the art room the walls are painted all white leaving it free for us to paint on them, there are large canvas around the room as well as stands and selves full of different kinds of art equipment, Joey will be happy here.

I walk some more down the corridor amazed at how big the house is compared to our last, the next room had JJ and Imogene written on it I opened the door to see dark blue walls, with a window across one side making it appear a lot lighter in the corner of the room taking up nearly the whole corner is a glass tank which will house JJ's lizards and a fluffy bed basket across the other side for Imogene's two Husky Puppies. The bed is situated in the middle of the room and has white and blue bedding across it. Very JJ and Imogene. Mine and Kenny's room is next to there's, when I open the door to our room I can see that the room is painted pale pastel green there is a stone fire place in the middle of one wall and on the opposite wall is our bed it is a dark wood four poster with pale green drapes it is beautiful. The furniture is all white it goes amazingly well with the room, I drop my bag down on to the bed and carry on exploring the house. Across from my room there is a door with Joey written on it,the room is quite plain and simply really, the walls are all white, I suppose that is so Joey can paint and draw on them, the bed is pushed against one wall and is covered in a simple brown a white duvet set. In the corner near the window there is a easel set up with selves off to the side.

I travel up another set of stairs to see a room that has been spilt in half, I open the door to one half and see I have found the library, there is selves full of books, some of the older and more rare ones mum has travelled down with herself not trusting the delivery service; there is a couple of sofas and a few desk dotted around the room. I step out of this room never really being comfortable in a library I find it to repressive, I open the other door and come across the music room there is two Grand Piano's in the centre of the room next to each other, off to the left there is a : Violin, Cello , Viola, Guitar, Electric Guitar and a Harp. On the other side there was a there was a : a Fife, Irish Flute, Flute, Piccolo, a few Clarinets and a couple of Saxophones. Imogene was going to love it up here I could see her spending hours up e composing new music and songs.

I travel down the stairs following the sounds of my family to find them all grouped in the kitchen discussing what the plans would be for the weekend and what school would be like on Monday.

Oh the exciting family life of Immortals. Did I forget to mention that.

**Just a new story I'm working on...Let me know what you think...**

**Thanks Nat-y2k2**

**Song is Billy Burnette 'Lets Take A Drive ' **


End file.
